


Honestly.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [6]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura give into their sexual attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly.

Jane and Maura walk into a restaurant.

 

"It's this way, follow me." replies the hostess

"This place is nice."

"Jane listen."   
"Why are there two guys sitting at our table Maura?"

 

Maura smiles.

 

Jane pulls Maura out of sight.

"You set me up on a date."  
"Yes, but Jane I think you'll like him," replies Maura  
"This is not going to be another Jorge incident, is it?"

Maura shakes her head.

"He's a lawyer."  
"Really? an actual lawyer?"  
"Yea and in his spare time he likes to box and play baseball."

 

Silence.

 

"You don't have to, we can just go home now."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Well we're here now," replies Jane  
"Are you sure?"

 

Jane nods.

 

An hour later.

 

"Jane can I have a word."  
"Ok," replies Jane

 

Maura and Jane walk a few steps away from their table.

 

"We're leaving."  
"You better mean me and you, we," replies Jane  
"Jane."  
"Maura"  
"I really like him...I'll make it up to you," replies Maura

 

Maura smiles pleadingly.

Jane sighs.

  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
"Thank you...I'll just let me leave you my card."  
"Don't be silly, I've got money."  
"You sure," replies Maura

Jane nods.  
Maura kisses Jane on the cheek and they go back to their table.

"So, what's going on?"  
"We're leaving." replies Maura  
"Great,"

 

Carlo gets up.

 

"You guys have fun...don't do anything I wouldn't do."

 

Maura and Carlo leave.

 

"I have a feeling that would be a very short list."

 

David smiles.

 

"So...um...can I get you another drink?"  
"Um no, I think I'm just going to go home...alone."  
"Yea I got that."  
"It's not you." replies Jane  
"No, it's not my friend Carlo either."

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"You're in love with her,"

"How do you..."

"You haven't taken your eyes off her since you two got here."

Jane takes a sip of her wine.

 

"She doesn't know"  
"That's obvious, she set you up on a date...listen, tell me to mind my own business, but why don't you just tell her,"

"Oh no, I can't do that,"

"Why not?"  
"So many reasons, she's my best friend, we work together...she doesn't feel the same way."  
"She told you that," asks David  
"No."  
"You know Carlo is Italian."  
"So," replies Jane  
"Tall, dark hair...sound familiar?"  
"It's just a coincidence," replies Jane

 

The waiter walks over to them.

 

"Can I get you guys something else."  
"Just the bill, thanks," replies Jane  
"Put your money away I got this."  
"I can't ask you to do that."  
"I insist," replies David

 

Meanwhile outside.

 

"Thank God, I thought you were going to leave with her...I would not want to be David right now."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Maura  
"Nothing, she was just a little bit rude that's all."  
"Well, I sprung this double date on her last minute."  
"That's not David's fault, no reason to have a face like a smacked a** all evening."

 

Maura looks at him.

 

"What?"  
"Where to?" the cab driver asks  
"Albany Street, it's number 67."  
"Let me out," replies Maura  
"Maura come on don't be like that."

 

Maura gets out of the cab.

 

"This was a mistake."  
"Can I call you?"  
"I wouldn't," replies Maura

 

10 minutes later.

Jane walks out of the restaurant and finds Maura alone 

 

"Maura, what you doing out here."  
"Waiting for a Taxi," replies Maura  
"Where's Carlo?"  
"Gone," replies Maura

"Where' David?"  
"He's still inside," replies Jane

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"He's not really my type."  
"Jane I'm so sorry,"  
"No it's ok, it wasn't terrible...he's a nice guy," replies Jane

 

A Taxi pulls up.

 

"My place or yours."  
"Like you have to ask," replies Maura

 

Jane and Maura arrive at Maura's place 45 minutes later.

 

"So what happened with Carlo?" asks Jane sitting at the counter  
"He just said something about someone, and I didn't like it."

 

Maura takes a seat opposite.

  
"About you?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"About who?"

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"About me?"  
"Yea," replies Maura  
"What did he say?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"You know I can look after myself," replies Jane  
"I know,"

 

Jane hugs Maura, then she pulls away.

Jane looks at Maura, She leans forward placing her lips on Maura's

 

"Oh my God, I'm...I'm sorry."

 

Maura pulls Jane close to her and kisses her back.

Jane pulls away looking at Maura.

 

 

"How drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk at all, you saw how much I drank tonight."

"Not really, I was too busy watching Carlo with his tongue in your ear," replies Jane

 

Maura kisses Jane again, pulls away holding out a hand.

 

The next morning.

Jane comes to the kitchen.

 

"Morning Ma."

"Morning sweetie, coffee?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"You slept in the spare room?"

"No, not in the spare room," replies Jane

"Where then?"

 

Angela gasps.

 

"Please don't, freak out."  
"What would I be freaking out about?"  
"Me and Maura," replies Jane  
"What about you and Maura?  
"We...slept together last night."

 

Angela screams loudly.

 

"Shush."  
"Sorry...so you two are a couple."  
"I don't...I've wanted this to happen since day one."  
"And how does Maura feel about it?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Well, why don't you ask her."  
"Yea, that would probably be the logical next step...I..."

 

Jane puts her hands on her face and sighs.

 

"Jane, it's Ok to be scared,"

"I don't want to lose her,"   
"I know,"

 

Angela takes Jane's hand across the table,

 

"Sweetie, I can tell you to tell Maura how you really feel till I'm blue in the face, but at the end of the day it's up to you,"

 

Angela looks towards the stairs as Maura comes down.

 

"Morning Maura."  
"Morning," replies Maura  
"I have to get to work, I'll see you, girls, later."  
"Bye," replies Maura  
"Bye ma."

 

Angela leaves.

 

"There's some coffee in the pot."  
"Thanks," replies Maura

 

Maura pours coffee and sits opposite Jane.

 

"I guess we should talk about what happened last night."  
"Yea," replies Maura

 

Silence.

 

"Listen if you're going to say it was a mistake and you hugely regret it."  
"Why would I say that?" replies Maura

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Do you...regret it."  
"No, it was amazing," replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"For me too."  
"Thing is, I don't want this to be just a one night stand."  
"Me either," replies Maura  
"Truth is I've been dreaming about last night since I meet you."

 

Maura reaches across the table taking Jane's hand.

  
"Me too."  
"Are you serious...what about David, or the many guys you tried to set me up with."  
"I was trying to get over you, Jane. And I just want you to be happy," replies Maura  
"You're the one that's gonna make me happy."

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane.

 

"I love you,"

"I love you too," replies Jane


End file.
